


Ice Cream not for Frogs

by waveringwaters



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Jamack X Puck, Jamapuck, M/M, Puck X Jamack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveringwaters/pseuds/waveringwaters
Summary: When Puck goes to gather foods for himself and Jamack, he comes across a still working freezer. He brings back ice cream he found unaware of the affects it has on frogs. Frogs are cold blooded...if only there was some way to get him back to normal temperature.
Relationships: Jamack/Puck (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Puck/Jamack (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Ice Cream not for Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> i have a HC that the Thea-Otters are hoarders. Please enjoy!

“ _ How _ could you possibly live like this?!” Jamack shouted, tossing broken instruments and fabric scraps to the side, “There is absolutely no room for anything necessary!” he said and fumbled multiple fabric scraps into his arms as much as he could. 

“Well,” Puck piped up, “There is still plenty of use for all these items. They are necessary for traveling bards such as ourselves.” he placed a paw over his chest

Jamack threw down the fabrics and picked up a ukulele, “This,” he said sternly, “is literally broken in  _ half _ and missing  _ strings! _ ” his voice went high pitched 

“It still has use! I or one of the others could fix it!” Puck said, racking his brain to convince Jamack to keep everything. His ears suddenly perked up and he heard a low rumbling sound. His gaze fell down to Jamack’s stomach who tossed the instrument to the side and began walking out the the cave,

“Well it certainly seems like I have my work cut out for me. Where are the others?” Jamack asked looking around the wooded area.

“I believe we won’t be seeing them for the day. I sent them out in scouting and food,” Puck said, adjusting his scarf, “We didn’t expect to have company on such short notice so they might be longer taking account into your rations.”

Jamack scratched his stomach and stared at the heavily trashed cave, “Alright I’ll make a deal with you, otter. Why don’t you go out and find something for the both of us and I stay here,” he pointed at the cave, “and clear this entire cave for you. Deal?” 

Puck’s jaw dropped, “But we need them! There’s plenty of use for all of them! Besides, there is absolutely no way for you to do it all by yourself!”

“You underestimate my abilities,” Jamack retorted, unbuttoning his suit jacket, “I promise that anything still fully in tack or in a large portion won’t be thrown away.” he glanced at the still worried looking otter as he hung his jacket on a nearby tree branch, “Truly.”

Puck scrunched his face up and tried to argue but no words came out of his mouth. He finally came to a decision and crossed his arms, “Very well. But only because I’m hungry right now as well.” he nodded his head, but obviously still unsure if he should agree.

Jamack sighed, walked towards him and placed both hands on each of Pucks shoulders, “Listen, when you get back it'll be so clean you won’t even remember what you had in there,” he turned Puck around and gently pushed him away, “Now go. I’m hungry.” Jamack watched him look back only once before disappearing in the distance. He sighed heavily and finally broke his smile he’s been holding back. Puck was certainly one of the more interesting mutes he’s met but there was something else. Jamack took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves, “I better get started I suppose.” 

Puck wandered into building after building. Even after all this time mutes have lived on the surface, there was still much human food to be found. Puck had no idea what frogs eat but figured anything would be fine. He found several small boxes that seemed to contain insects and stuffed them into his hat. Puck already had his food in mind. There was his secret fishing spot that was back towards the cave. He might as well try this last building in case there was anything interesting to bring back. 

As he entered he realized it was one of the less scavenged areas. There could possibly be something useful around. He was drawn toward the very back of the room and jumped at a sudden noise coming from a tall white box. Upon closer investigation, the box seemed to open two different sections. There was nothing in the bottom, but the top part, he had to bring something over to stand on to reach the handle, Puck shouted in surprise as a pile of freezing cold bricks came falling out. Luckily he hopped away just in time. He kicked through the ice when he noticed a colorful looking box sticking out, ‘This is certainly unlike anything I ever seen before’ he thought to himself. He picked up the box and explored its contents. Several wrapped packs placed neatly on top of each other. Certainly they were edible as the box clearly showed humans biting into it. He tucked the box under his arms and strode outside. The sun was still out and shining brightly. Suddenly remembering what was awaiting back at the cave, he shuddered. He wasn’t ready to see everything empty.

Eventually Puck worked up his courage and began his walk back. It didn’t take long until he was back at the entrance of the cave. Even from afar he could see the major difference Jamack had made. 

“Ah, so you finally decided to come back?” Jamack approached Puck from behind, “What do you think?”

Puck turned around and nearly stumbled backwards in surprise, Jamack has definitely been working hard on clearing the cave out as his white suit was wrinkled and smudges of dirt covered his face. 

“Oh Jamack your suit!” Puck gasped.

“Hm?” Jamack looked down at himself and groaned, “Ah, well that could always be fixed.” he trailed off as his eyes scanned Puck and noticed the box under his arm, “Oh good you brought back food!” he practically snatched the box out of his grasps and fumbled with the packaging. 

Puck placed his paws on his hips and raised an eyebrow as Jamack was desperately attempting to tear the plastic with his teeth, “While you’re enjoying that, you want to show me around?” he said half teasingly. 

Jamack finally managed to get it open and practically chomped down on the frozen good in a single bite, “Hm? Well there isn’t much. The cave was deeper than I expected but I think I made good progress.” he said, tearing open another wrap and popping the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Progress? You mean you’re not done?” Puck questioned in shock.

“Well I have...-actually better to follow me,” he motioned his hand and walked inside the cave where several piles laid on the ground, “Some things that are not broken and in large portions are here, things I want to know where you got them from are here, and actual useful things are here,” he pointed out each pile, still shoving the frozen goods in his mouth. 

Puck scrunched up his face and looked around. It was certainly more clearer now than before but surprisingly he was happy about it. 

Jamack yawned loudly and grumbled, “Look I even found a couch here amongst everything,” he dragged his feet toward it and sat down, “Useful piece of furniture this is…” he yawned again 

“Jamack? Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m…feeling tired for some reason,” he reached into the box and pulled out yet another pack and stared at it in his hand, “Are these...frozen? Ice cream? You gave me ice cream?” 

Puck shrugged, “I just found them.” 

Jamack dropped the ice cream back in the box and set them aside on the floor, “I was so hungry I didn’t even realize what it was at first,” he startled chuckling to himself, “And I used to be called a Mod Frog.” 

“A-are you going to be alright?” Puck said worryingly

“Normally when we frogs get cold we go into hibernation but I think the coldness being digested is not going to be the same,” he shivered. “I need to get warm. Now.” his eyes shut 

Puck tapped his cheek thoughtfully and snapped his fingers, “I do believe I have an idea that will work.”

Jamack grunted in question and moved his legs up on the couch and leaned his back on the arm of the couch. He suddenly felt a warm pressure lay on his stomach followed by slight shifting. Jamack opened his eyes and nearly choked on his own spit, “Wh- I- what are you doing?” his hands flew up and was about to push him off when Puck spoke, 

“We otters sleep in piles to keep each other warm,” he replied almost mimicking Jamack’s earlier tone, “I hope it’s alright with you because it’s all I could think of.” he said smiling. 

Jamack sputtered, he tried his best to avoid any and all eye contact, “I uh I-I don’t think you realize…” he trailed off lowering his gaze back to Puck. He could feel his face burn and had no way of knowing if it showed. 

“I could feel your heart racing. Is it working?”  He didn’t say anything at first, it was working, in fact, he was enjoying this feeling. Jamack lowered his hands on top of the bards back and shut his eyes, “Look, promise you’ll never, ever tell anyone about this. Ever.” he mumbled 

Puck hummed his response, laying his head on top of the frogs chest. Eventually they were both sound asleep and it wasn’t until the next day that the rest of the Thea-Otters arrived back. Upon seeing them, the beret otter took this opportunity to capture this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> consider following me on tumblr @ frogsloveotters !


End file.
